Don't say goodbye
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: —No tengas miedo, te querré siempre... es mi turno de protegerlos. InuxKag [Regalo de cumpleaños para Doncella Candy del foro ¡Siéntate! ]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** Regalo de cumpleaños para Doncella Candy [del foro ¡Siéntate!], espero sea de tu agrado el siguiente presente, me pareció un tanto deprimente para la fecha pero… *le pone un pastel de chocolate con una vela* ¡Que los cumplas feliz! *arroja confeti*

**Link del foro: www(punto) fanfiction(punto) net/topic/ 84265/88384909 /1/ Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Candy**

**Pareja principal: **InuxKag.

**Canción recomendada:** Ven a mi- Il Divo.

/-/IxK/ -/

Don't say goodbye

_Cuando no puedas sonreír y mueras de dolor, ven a mí._

/-/IxK/-/

—Señor Inuyasha — la dulce voz de Rin abstrajo al medio demonio de su ligera inconsciencia, pues a pesar de que estaba mirando hacia el horizonte, lo hacía sin ver nada realmente—, la comida esta lista.

Él ambarino solo negó sin bajar, la ahora joven de diecisiete años suspiró sintiendo una pesadez en su pecho ya conocida aun así se mordió el labio, no podía llorar otra vez; no sería justo para él.

Inuyasha sintió el aroma de su hermano entre el follaje del bosque y apretó los dientes.

«Ese infeliz», pensó con amargura y para la joven que lo observaba no se le escapó el detalle del gruñido ronco que brotó del pecho del medio demonio.

—Lo siento. — Inuyasha volteó a verla ante su disculpa tan repentina mientras ésta acariciaba inconsciente su vientre, los ojos marrones se negaban a verlo y eso comprimió el ya roto corazón del híbrido—.Si hubiera llegado antes...  
—No es tu culpa— el medio demonio siseó sin quererlo apretando los puños. El único culpable era él por haberla dejado en la aldea, por confiar en que nadie se acercaría en el día que demoraría ir con Tôtôsai.

_Ingenuo_.

Los demonios se habían burlado de su orgullo hiriéndolo donde más le dolía: Kagome.

Nada pudo hacerse, el cuerpo maltratado de la sacerdotisa le había sido entregado por los aldeanos. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de despedirse correctamente de ella ni de agradecerle toda la felicidad que le había dado.

Su visión se tornó borrosa y a pesar de que intentó, su esfuerzo fue en vano pues unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos.

—Señor Inuyasha— la chica volvió a hablar pero el híbrido saltó del árbol internándose en el bosque, no quería la compasión de nadie, ¿tan difícil era dejarlo solo?

No pudo correr muy lejos, Sesshômaru se encontraba a escasos pasos mirándolo con su usual mirada glacial, cosa que no le resultó extraña.

—Eres patético —la voz carente de emoción fue como un balde de agua helada, Inuyasha dirigió su mano a la empuñadura de Tessaiga y aguardó. Aunque contrariamente a lo que pensó, Sesshômaru se mantuvo en una posición sin ninguna pizca de agresividad.  
—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?— Inuyasha le reclamó duramente, más sin embargo el estoico demonio no emitió una respuesta—¿Vienes a burlarte? ¿A decir que me equivoque?  
—Eso ya lo sabes, no gastare palabras innecesarias.

El híbrido apretó los dientes, la impotencia tensaba cada uno de sus músculos y sin embargo, se veía imposibilitado de ondear su espada contra él. Y no porque compartieran la misma sangre, sino porque había intentado salvarla con Tenseiga.

Lástima que había sido muy tarde.

El alma de Kagome se había desprendido de su cuerpo y la espada no había podido traerla de regreso, Sesshômaru no había dicho nada respecto a ello. Era algo que todos desconocían.

—Hay algo que debes saber. —Sesshômaru lo miró unos instantes, pero no continuó.

El grito de Rin los alarmó a ambos quienes sin esperar un segundo corrieron en dirección de la joven. La sensación de deja vú acarició los sentidos de Inuyasha con cada paso que daba.

«Otra vez no», rogó en su mente, no podía perder a otra persona estimada por él. Esa chiquilla se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón y perderla no era una opción.

Cuando llegaron al lugar los demonios se encontraban muertos alrededor de la chica que yacía sin moverse en el suelo, un brillo rosado extinguiéndose con cada segundo que pasaba. Sesshômaru la tomó en sus brazos percatándose que no había herida alguna.

—Rin, despierta.

Inuyasha suspiró aliviado al verla obedecer, aunque ella soltó un grito ahogado abrazando su vientre lucia completamente aterrada. El cachorro estaba a salvo, su hermano le aseguró barriendo la zona con su mirada ambarina con una advertencia de muerte para aquel que osara aproximarse a ambos.

En ese momento, Inuyasha perdió toda concentración cuando una ligera fragancia llegó a sus sentidos haciéndolo arrugar la nariz, dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados ante eso.

Nada, por un segundo había sentido el aroma de Kagome.

Sin dar oportunidad a algo más se alejó de la pareja, no soportaba verlos. No ahora que su existencia estaba perdiendo significado.

Recorrió todo el camino hasta posarse en una de las ramas del árbol sagrado, ese lugar había pasado a convertirse en su nuevo hogar desde que le resultaba doloroso ir a la aldea.

No es que el árbol donde se conocieron le causará placer, pero el dolor era más llevadero al sentir la conexión que a pesar de la muerte mantenían.

—Kagome...—susurró al viento sintiendo su voz quebrarse, lo más doloroso era que sin importar cuanto hubieran pasado juntos; jamás le sería suficiente.

Habían demasiadas cosas que nunca pudo decirle, que jamás pudieron hacer y que ahora, gracias a su estupidez y orgullo, no se realizarían jamás.

Acarició su collar de cuentas con una garra, tenía algo que proteger, pero no encontraba la fuerza para enfrentar su culpa: no todavía.

Escuchó su nombre a la distancia seguido del olor de la sangre y gritos de personas, sin meditarlo salió disparado hacia esa dirección. La aldea estaba siendo atacada por los compañeros de los demonios que habían acorralado a Rin en el bosque, lo supo por las amenazas proferidas en su contra y la de su hermano.

Realizó un limpio y rápido _Kaze no Kizu_, ante la mirada atónita de los demonios e incluso de la de Sango y Miroku, sin embargo al ver al enemigo derrotado no les dio tiempo de llamarlo. Huyó del lugar para refugiarse de nuevo en su árbol, lo que ocasionó que no viera el resplandor rosa que mataba al demonio que planeaba atacarlo por la espalda.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos cuando sintió el característico tacto de las ramas bajo sus palmas, odiaba la debilidad que sentía pero, no podía. Sin Kagome, se sentía incompleto.

—No es tan malo, ¿sabes?— una voz femenina dijo como si nada haciéndolo caer de espaldas debido a la sorpresa. Se incorporó de golpe con la garganta completamente seca mirando a la recién llegada—, funcionó mejor que un siéntate.

Sus párpados se cerraron ante la ya familiar palabra pero no hubo impacto, al contrario, se escuchó una risa femenina que calentó su roto corazón.

—¿Kagome?  
—¿Me extrañabas Inuyasha?—preguntó la aludida con una sonrisa pequeña, el medio demonio intentó abrazarla pero se encontró con una sensación helada que estremeció cada célula de su cuerpo—, era un precio a pagar...— empezó a explicar pero se vio interrumpida.  
—¿De qué hablas?— quiso saber, odiaba no poder tocarla y sin embargo, su pecho se calentaba ante el sonido de su voz, de su aroma apenas perceptible y sobre todo: su sonrisa.  
—No estoy viva, pero tampoco muerta —explicó sentándose bajo el árbol—decidí quedarme así cuando Tenseiga me dio la oportunidad, no podía reparar mi cuerpo después de tanto tiempo pero trajo mi alma desde el otro mundo.

«Así que eso era lo que Sesshômaru diría», pensó el ambarino sintiendo por primera vez en su vida gratitud hacia su hermano.

Sus ojos vagaron en la nada, se encontraba en un debate mental en si hablar o no, si preguntar cuanto tiempo duraría esa forma o si es que Kagome volvería a dejarlo solo.

Un manto helado lo rodeo mandando una sensación de escalofrío por toda la espina dorsal del híbrido.

—Hiciste lo que podías, me tocaba a mí defender a aquellos a los que amo. —Kagome acarició los platinados cabellos con cariño, consolando el pesar que embargaba a Inuyasha—, no te culpes de mi muerte, por favor.

Inuyasha seguía mudo, no podía creer que de verdad ella estuviera de nuevo a su lado, que había decidido seguir con él a pesar de todo, a pesar de que había faltado a su promesa de protegerla con su vida.

—¿Por qué lo has dejado sólo?—Lo regañó intentando tomar la oreja que se movió ante su voz—, te necesita.  
—También a ti—gruñó alejándose del ser espiritual que era ahora su compañera. Kagome lo vio apretar los puños, sintiendo que entre sus garras se encontraba su ya muerto corazón, casi sentía que moriría otra vez más sin embargo debía ser fuerte. Ahora más que nunca.  
—No iba a dejar que muriera— su voz seguía siendo dulce, lo que logró calmar a Inuyasha.

Los ojos dorados fijaron la mirada en la marrón con una mezcla de duda, incertidumbre y miedo. El híbrido estaba aterrado del futuro.

—Ven. —Kagome le instruyó acomodándose en las raíces del árbol sagrado, el medio demonio la imitó sintiendo como ella se recargaba en su hombro. Emitió un suspiró sonoro que acompañó con una angelical risa—, no me has perdido. Sigo aquí.  
—Kagome...  
—No tengas miedo, te querré siempre —ella sonrió acariciando la mejilla masculina, dudó un poco pero al final terminó por depositar un beso en ella—. Es mi turno de protegerlos.  
—No es lo que quería.

A pesar de que apenas fue un susurro Kagome lo escuchó perfectamente, ¿cómo hacerle entender que a pesar de la forma que tuviera ella seguiría a su lado? Inuyasha era un verdadero necio.

—No estaba en nuestras manos, cada quien tiene trazado su destino.

Kagome habló más para sí misma recordando todo lo acontecido desde que había cumplido quince años, su viaje a la época feudal, la búsqueda de los fragmentos, a Kikyô y su segunda muerte, Naraku; todo lo recordaba con nitidez sabiendo que su destino siempre había sido permanecer con a Inuyasha, enseñarlo a confiar y a perdonar a los demás. Sin proponérselo sus memorias la llevaron hasta Sesshômaru, había sido breve pero había logrado verla gracias a Tenseiga y casi sonreía ante el segundo en que la cara del daiyoukai se había dibujado la perplejidad. Le estaría agradecida por la oportunidad de seguir en la tierra cuidando a su marido.

—No lo culpes— dijo Kagome sin más, Inuyasha apretó los dientes sabiendo a lo que se refería—, disfruta de tu futuro sobrino...  
—Sobrina—corrigió sin proponérselo haciendo que su mujer sonriera al ver que su intento por hacerlo hablar daba resultado.  
—Inuyasha...—se puso sería al instante, el cuerpo tenso de su marido se llenó de calma al contestar a lo que ella diría.  
—Lo haré, te prometo que pase lo que pase, lo protegeré.

Kagome dejo en beso frío en sus labios sonriéndole, lo sabía. El llamado de un niño se dejó escuchar en la apacible calma provocando que las orejas de Inuyasha dieran un tirón, se obligó a sí mismo a separarse de Kagome para interceptar a la criatura de cuatro años.

—Kenshi— llamó el ambarino mientras llegaba a su lado, unos orbes dorados colisionaron en su mirada.  
—¿Papá?—llamó con su inocencia y voz dulce, el ceño del aludido se frunció en un acto reflejo—,¿papá se irá también al cielo con mamá?  
—No—revolvió los platinados cabellos del menor para después alzarlo en un abrazo—, me quedaré contigo siempre.  
—Kenshi ama a papá— le rodeo el cuello con sus pequeños brazos—, papá no debe estar triste, porque mamá siempre estará con nosotros.

El corazón de Inuyasha se comprimió ante sus palabras, pero no hizo comentario alguno o un mínimo esfuerzo por preguntar como él lo sabía. La sacerdotisa del futuro esbozó una sonrisa con orgullo, su pequeño era como un ángel para ella.

—Mamá me dijo que cuando una persona te quiero mucho, mucho. — Kenshi se separó unos centímetros para extender sus brazos lo más posible. Cuando lo consideró apropiado volvió a hablar—; nunca se irán. Porque siempre estarán aquí— puso una de sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Inuyasha donde su corazón latía, provocando que él se aferrara con fuerza a su pequeño cuerpo.

Sintió a Kagome rodearlos a ambos tratando de acallar sus sollozos, su hijo no parecía consciente de lo que ocurría así que tal vez solo él era capaz de verla. Él pequeño se estremeció ante el contacto, pero no hizo esfuerzo por apartarse si no que se apretó más contra él.

La protección sagrada del alma de Kagome rodeo el lugar, ella tal vez no sería una importante guardiana, pero protegería a las personas que amaba hasta que Inuyasha se reuniera con ella.

—Tienes razón, siempre estaremos juntos.

/-/IxK/-/

**Notas del autor: **Quien leyó _"Goodbye, my lov_e" descubrirá que la niña que nacerá es Aiko y que por ende, habrá un oneshoot de estos dos pequeños en un futuro próximo.

En fin, ¡nos leemos el sábado con _Guardián_!

Puedes comentar, no muerdo.

M.J.


End file.
